Different Worlds
by oceaneyesemy
Summary: Very Different.
1. Just Breathe

This be ma next story! This is a Shadamy. There will be romance, just be patient!

hehe anyways i dont own dont own Sonic characters or any bands listed later.

Dont be so intimidated by the long chapter, a lot is spaced out.

story ho!

* * *

_tap tap tap_

The rubber soles of my shoes hit the metalic ground swiftly.

_tap tap tap_

The walls, dark and plain, had occasional pictures of a round face with gross facial hair.

_tap tap tap_

I, Amy Rose, am part of the bad side. I am a villan.

_tap tap tap_

I didn't mean for it to go this way, I truly didn't. Now I'm forced to work for Robotnic;he'll kill me if I don't. Well...Metal would actuall. Robotnic is a coward and a liar.

--------------------------------------

_I was just walking in the forest, enjoying myself. I was wierd like that back then. Eggman and Metal Sonic apperaed behind me. Great. Just peachy._

_"What do you want?" I asked, slight panic in my voice, but I didn't want them to hear it, no._

_"Well my first intention was to kidnap you as always, but I think I'll shake things up a bit." he snaps his fingers and Metal's cold hand is immediatly placed on my neck. He squeezes tight, almost completly blocking air flow. Oh God, somebody help!_

_"You see," he continued, "by killing you, it opens up a world of possibilties! After your death, all of your pitiful friends will mourn, making them vonerable." Shit, he's right. Come on Amy! You're not weak! Save yourself! I struggled and Matal raised me up, I winced._

_"I'll kill of Sonic first, destroying their central govermant..." He rambled quietly._

_"No, no please!" I said, my voice hardly a whisper. "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt them!" _

_"I'm sorry, What was that?" He said mockingly._

_"I'll do anything, just don't hurt them!" Metal raised me higher and increased the preassure on my neck. He obviously wanted me to shut up._

_"Anything?" He snapped his finger and Metal Sonic dropped me from a foot off the ground. Ouch. _

_"You'll work for me, got it? I won't hurt them... this time."_

_-----------------------------------------------_

I rub a had around my neck, still feeling scars.

Ugh, its been almost a year since I've seen my old team. They haven't tried to attack the base yet. I'm scared of facing them though. What do they think happend to me? Dead, they must assume.

I walk into a long hall. I walk to a door labled 'Personal Quarters'. I slide in my key card and walk down another hall. The third on the left is mine.

"Hey Amy!" A deep voice calls to me. Vapor, a black hedgehog with five quills, all pointing in, making a circle on the back of his head that fade from black, to grey, to white at the tip. He is 22. His face is rough, but calm. One eye is grey, the other light blue. A scar crosses his face, over his blue eye. He's wearing a light brown shirt that says "O' Neil" and has a dark brown pattern on it. He is 5'9'. He also wears jeans.He lives in the dorm across from me. He is playing video games on his couch, as I can see.

"Hey!" I call back and turn to my door. I open it to my living room. The walls are a cream color, the couch green with two red, and two yellow pillows on it. I walk over to my room, but stoop at a mirror and look at my appearence. My, how I've changed.

I'm now 19. The three bang that stuck out of my face like pokers, have folded over my right eye and fade to black at the ends. The rest of my hair fades to black at the ends also, but I have grown it out to my mid-back. My voice got deeper. Wierd huh? What am I? A teenage boy? Anyways now its deep and sexy. Okay...Maybe not sexy but you get the point, its not annoying anymore. I don't wear anything resembling the red, sluty, dress anyore. I'm more into grey and black, they look good on me.

I walk into my bedroom. It has purple walls, and a dark purple trim. The bedspread is a flroal print, but soft as heaven. I don't really know how soft heaven is, but its damn soft! For pratically being a slave, my dorm is pretty nice. It has a pretty kitchen, a bar, two bathrooms, a balcony, and a nice living room. I drop my bag on my dark dresser and fall on to my bed, hugging one of the four decrotive pillows. Breathe Amy, just breathe.

"Uh, am I interupting something?" My freind and co-worker, Cloe askes. She is a dark yellow cat with blue stripes here and there. She has dark blue eyes and a smile to die for. She wore a black wife-beater and necklaces with gold rocks on them and dark skinny jeans. She is about 5'5", three inches taller than me. She is 20. She is a shape-shifter.

"Hey!" I say and hug her. Boy, I've been wanting a hug all day.

"Hey babe! Whats up?" She says.

" Ugh! Eggman is an ass hole!" I almost yell at her.

"You're just now figuring this out?"

"He made me train for three hours today!** Three hours!!**" I really did yell this time. Robotnic has me training constantly, he wants me to learn chaos powers.He always tells me "Chaos powers are useful, Shadow taught me that." Thank you Shadow! Now I have to work my ass off constantly! The powers are not like Shadow's, though. I can't chaos control, I can hardly chaos blast. What I've got so far is chaos heal, chaos barrier, chaos cloak, and choas summon. Diferent huh?

"Aw, I'm sorry hun."She leans her head on my shoulder. " How bout' I make you dinner?"

"Of course! Your cooking is always good!"

"Cool, be over in like an hour. Or earlier if you want. I'll ask they boys over too."

"Nah, an hour would be good, I need to take a shower. I'm all sweaty and stuff."

"Ok then, see you later." she says with a smile. I love that girl to death, in a friendly way though. I sigh and walk over to my bathroom, strip, and walk into the warm water. I sigh, three hours of sweat and grime washing off me. I scrub my hair twice, the rest of my body three times. I refuse to smell like sweaty gym socks.

I step out of the bathroom connected to my room and start to go through my closet. Hmm... nothing fancy, lounge wear sounds good. I turn on my ipod to my Paramore cd. Wow, my music selection has changed too. As my life got harder, my music got louder. I'm into rock, not hip-hop of pop like before. I look through my artists;Alien Ant Farm, Red Hot Chili Peppers, My Chemical Romance, Panic!at the disco, Sugarcult, AFI, And 3 Days grace are just a few.

I turn to my bed and put on the clothes I had thrown on my bed. They were a blue and lichtblue layered top and grey, soft material pants that read "Love me" on them in light blue. I threw on a few silver bangles and a little mascara.

I walked out into the hall and was immediatly hit by a wall of smell.

Yep, thats deffinatly Cloe's cooking.

I look across the hall, Vapor's still playing videogames, but Thorn is playing agenst him. Thorn is a black bat with yellow eyes.He is 26, the oldest of all of us. He doesn't talk much, hes funny when you get him to talk though. He was wearing a black shirt reading "AFI" and has rabbits around it. He wore dark jeans and DC shoes. I lean agenst the door frame watching them.

"You guys going to Cleo's for dinner?" Both of them jump and turn, they were apparently very into this game.

"Oh, yea." Vapor said, Thorn nodded. I turned and walked down into Cleo's room. The feeling of her room is much different than mine. The walls are a deep crimson, the walls of her living room is lined with leather couches. The bar stools are lined in lepord print, along with a rug on the ground.

A sleeping grey squirl is sleeping on the couch agenst the right wall. He has brown gogles pushed up to the top of his head and his brown gloves are on the table across from him. Smudges of grease are all over his face and on his plain, white shirt. Although you couldn't see them, he has brown eyes.He is 19, but has been working here since he was 14. He works as our only mechanic thats not a robot.

"Flint?" I ask him. "Are you dead?" I poke him a few times and he finally cracks one eye open. He smiles and closes it again.

"Hey Ames"

I shove his feet off the couch, allowing me to sit next to him.

"So what does Egghead have you doing?" I ask him.

"Working on the Juggernaut still. I'm guessing our next project will be finding chaos emeralds, it needs 4."

I groaned. "Dang, not again!"

"Hey, see how long till' food is ready. I'm **hungery!"**

"Flint, you're always hungery." I say standing up. I walk over to the bar to see Cleo cutting up meatloaf into one inch cubes.

"Dork." I say.

She fake pouts and puts the cubes into a bowls. Next to that bowl is a bowl of green beans, a bowl of pasta, and another of sweet bread. "You don't think you're over-doing it?" I ask her.

"No way! Go tell the boys that dinner is served."

"What am I, a pigeon?"

"Yes, now go!" I laugh and leave to Vapor's room, but not before telling Flint that he could go eat. I go and tell the rest of the men, and they rush in like they hadn't eaten in years. In a few minutes later everyone is seated at Cleo's round, glass table, violently shoving food into our mouths. Yum, I haven't eaten since breakfast!

"Food is delicious, babe! I wouldn't haven't expected anything less." Flint says to Cleo.

"Kiss up!" I say playfully. Flint nods, yes. Ugh, damn cupples.

There is a little static and Robotnic's voice comes on over the loud speaker in our rooms. " Good evening angels." He says sarcastically.

"Hello Charlie!" Vapor says also sarcastic.

Robotnic sighs " Sonic Team is planning an attack tonight, you guys had better be ready." I cringe, exactly what I didn't want to hear. "They think I killed you, Amy, so you better be on your toes. Kick their asses Amy."

"Can't I just hide this time? Pretty please?" I aks. Oh please say yes!

"You have to face them eventually, do it today. By the way, have you mastered chaos control yet?"

"No..." I mumble back to the speaker.

"Then we have lots of work to do tomarrow." I sigh, just what I need, more work."Expect them in about an hour."

"Aw, Eggman, you spoil the fun. We just got dinner." with a click, the conversation ended.

I sigh, my head in my hands. Meet them?! Tonight?! What am I going to do...

Breathe Amy, just breathe.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

review please. no flames.


	2. The battle

So i'm back. miss me?

i own nothing

* * *

"Ok, Cleo, you take the north and south corridor. Be extra careful, they will probably start near the prison ward" Vapor always works as our leader in times like these."Amy, you take east and west. Flint, guard the mechanics base, they **can't **know what were doing in there. Thorn, take front entrence, I'll take the back one. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded. He reached into a box and pulled out five ear pieces, very tiny little pieces of metal."Alright. **Don't lose these!** This is how were communicating, you can both hear and speak through this. Once again **don't **loose** these!"** Vapor sighed."You guys have to be careful. You'll be seperated and it'll be hard for Amy to get to you if you get hurt. So please, be careful." 

"Well," I added, "if you get hurt, please -**please** - tell me. That way even if I'm far, I can get to you a.s.a.p once I'm done." Once again, everyone nodded. We all looked around then broke off to get ready for the battle that was soon to come.

I just sat on my couch, breathing slowly. God, I'm scared. Am I ready for this? What happens if I have to fight someone like Knuckles, or Sonic? Will they pity me? Or will they kill me because I betrayed them? No, they can't kill me, none of them would have the heart to. What if I get the chance to kill one of them? Should I? I don't think I could...

I look around. Vapor is flicking his fingers together, making teal balls of light come from his fingers. Cleo is quickly changing form-a cat, to a mouse, to a hedgehog, to a bat. Thorn is reloading four different guns, some big, some small. Flint is now giving Cleo tips on fighting. Heh-what a kiss up.

I sit, my head in my hands, waiting for a sound, a sign.

**CRASH!**

Well, there it is! Oh God...

"Ok team, thats our que!"Vapor calls. Oh I am so not ready for this! Everyone stands up waiting for instructions.

"Listen, if anyone gets Sonic pinned down, call Metal. He want to kill him himself."Vapor says. Kill? Not possible. Metal Sonic is still nothing compared to the real thing. Just a bunch of scrap metal.

"Alright, Cleo, north and south. Amy, east and west. Flint mechanics base. Thorn front enterance, I'll take the back one. We have to keep in touch, report anything and everything suspicous. Got it? Good. Be careful out there." There we all seperated. I headed to the interception of the east and west corridors. Fear courses through ever part of my body.

I walk back and forth the hallway. Oh please don't start here...

I turn quickly. Chaos barrier! I think without actually saying anything. A red transparent barrier appears between my out-streched arms. I wave my hand and the barrier goes away. Chaos barrier! I think again, this time more fierce. A larger barrier appears, about four feet long. Hecks yes. I look to my side, a piece of scrap metal. Next I think Chaos summon! and reach my hand out. The metal flies to my hand as though it was a magnet.

Oh shit, were those foot steps? I think Chaos cloak! and press myself agenst the right wall.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Says a harsh whisper. Knuckles, most definatly.

"Of course I'm sure! I worked here stupid." Says a female voice, slightly louder. Only Rouge would be offended that easily.

As I predicted, Knuckles pokes his head out from a hall way and looks around. He yelps slightly as he is pushed further out by none other than Rouge. She walks confidently down the hall, Knuckles a little more hesitant. Rouge pulls out a small black walkie talkie and talks into it.

"Tails?"

"Roger." Says a higher voice.

"Ok, were in. What now?" Rouge replys.

"Make your way to the mechanic's base carefully. Try to get a good look in there." Tails says.

"Copy that, over and out." Rouge say. Ha, its funny when she tries to sound official. A small click signals that she turnedthe walkie talkie off.

"Isn't the mechanics base further down that way?" Knuckles states, pointing to a hall behind them. For once, the knuckle head is right. Surprise, surprise!

"Yea, but were not going there. I have a feeling Sonic and Shadow need some help..."Rouge said trailing off, as she looked down a hallway, then shook her head and continued walking.

"Oh please, they're big kids, they can handle a few robots. Lets listen to Tails." A few? If their going to the prison ward, they have lots of robots** and **Cleo and Vapor. They will sure have their hands full. They walk past me and I follow them slowly, wanting to know their plan.

Rouge takes the walkie-talkie out again."How are things going up there?" She says into it.

There is a little static but Sonic's voice appears."Its creepy and dark...and it smells really bad." There is a sigh and Shadow takes the walkie talkie away from him.

"Were up in the prison ward," Shadow says, "Theres no sign of Amy anywhere." I try to listen to more, but there is a buzz coming from my ear piece. I slam myself agenst the wall again, making a small thump. Rouge stops and turns. Oh shit, what have I done.

"Whats wrong?" Knuckles asks.

"Did you hear that?" She says, taking a step in my direction. I push myself further into the wall. Please dont't notice me!

"Hear what?"Knuckles says, obiously oblivious to the sound I made. Rouge reaches a hand out, coming within inches of my face. I hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Hmmm...thats was wierd." She mumbles as she pulls away from me. I try not to sigh. "What was?" Knuckles

"It sounded like someone begging for help..."

----------------------------------------

Now I'm running as fast as I can down the south corridor to where Cleo was supposed to be. I know Rouge was right, that was a cry for help most likley from Cleo. I hope shes going to be okay! If she dies I don't think I could ever forgive myself! I hear several shouts and battle cries coming from further down. I pick up my speed, I was never much of a fast runner.

I get close enough to see Vapor fiercly fighting off Sonic;Vapor agenst Shadow. Cleo is on the ground, bleeding perfusly, behind this battle. Vapor pushes off Sonic long enough to get in a good attack. He points his hands at him, and Sonic is encased in teal light, totally unable to move.

"Zero point energy. Coool, huh?" Vapor say. He points his hand at the wall and Sonic is thrown into it leaving a dent in the metal wall. He cries out, and I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. I run up to Cleo, she is moaning and saying something quietly. I reach up and touch Vapor's arm lightly, he jumps and looks my way. He whispers my name quietly and smiles.

I hear a gun shot and turn quickly. Thorn has shot upward to the celing because Shadow pushed his arm up. Thorn snarls and pounces on Shadow, leaving the gun forgotten, on the ground. I turn away from this fight and lean over Cleo. I produce a barrier over the both of us, earning stares from Sonic and Shadow, buying Vapor and Thorn enough time for an attack.

I feel her neck. Her heart beat is strong, but her will weak. She has her eyes squeezed shut as well as her hands. She is groaning every now and then. She moans loudly as I roll er over ro examine her. She has stab wounds all over her back,all bleeding heavily. Wow, she must have really pissed off Shadow. The wounds on her back were all from Chaos Spear. I place my hands over her back, preparing myself for healing her.

"Chaos Heal!" I say strongly. A red light glows from every wound, every cut. My hands feel very warm, then very hot. I hear her sigh, and I stop healing her. I close my eyes and slump forward, healing makes me tired. Cleo sits up and hugs me.

"Thank you!" She whispers to me. I wave my hand and the red barrier dissapears. She stands up first then helps me up. I rest my head on her shoulder for a few seconds, I'm still very tired. Wait...Are those my feet? Oh shit!! I'm visible again!!

Shadow and Sonic have stopped what their doing and stared at me. Sonic has a confused, but hurt look on his face.

"A-Amy?" Sonic stutters. My eyes drop to the floor.

"Whats going on?" He asks slowly. He sounds so fragile, so vunerable.

"I'm sorry..." I say, my voice hardly over a whisper, and shake my head. No one does anything, it's as though time has stopped and all there is is Sonic and I. His eyes bore into my mind. I hear "traitor" over and over in my head, without cease.

I am jolted from my thoughts by Sonic's voice." Come on, Amy isn't here." He says into his wakie-talkie. But he's not going to get away that easily. I don't care, I can't stand it anymore. I turn and run back into my room, collapsing on my bed. I sob violently, shaking with each sob. I hug a pillow to my chest. I am scum. I shouldn't be allowed to live anymore.

I am a traitor.

* * *

geez! what a long chapter!!

reviews? please?


	3. Getting Ready

So I'm back! woot woot!

I edited the second chapter, i really didnt like it. I changed some little stuff, like adding tails to the chapter. the ending changed a lot. go read it. now.

I dont own anything.

* * *

"Amy stop." 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I ran on the tread mill quickly, draining me of any energy I have in the early morning. How did things end last night? I don't know and I don't care.

"Come on, please? I just want to talk." Cleo pleaded standing next to the tread mill.

"Well, I don't." I sigh and continue to stare ahead at the bare, white, wall. Cleo sighed and walked over to the wall, where the tread mill was plugged in.

"Don't do it" I said to dangerously but slowly. Cleo smiled deviously and leaned down to the the plug. She placed a hand over it and snickered.

"Cleo don't." I said.

"HA!" She yelled as she yanked it out, making me run straight into the front of the tread mill and fall flat on my ass.

"Agh Cleo!" I yell. I growl lightly as I pull myself up."What was that for?!"

"Were going to talk." She says. Who does she think she is? I ignore her and walk to the door out of the exercise room.

"Oh no you don't." Cleo says as I reach for the door knob, one step away from my sweet freedom. She grabs my shoulders and slams me into the wall, hard. Ouch. Cleo slams my head back against the wall. OUCH!

"Okay, okay! You've made your point. What do you want?"

"Are you going to stay?" She asks.

"Yea, sure."

"Are you?" She eyes my face carefully, looking for signs that I was lying.

"Yes Cleo!" I say. Okay, now I'm getting annoyed.

"Good!" She says with a smile and lets go of me. She takes a seat on the floor next to the tread mill and leans against it. I sit, leaning on an exercise ball. "Now," She continues," you have to stop blaming yourself. Just because your old friends hate you does not mean that you can run until your legs fall off! There's no point in trying to punish yourself."

"I wasn't trying to punish myself..." I mumble.

"Amy! You've been running for the past three hours straight! You're going to give yourself a stroke!" I sigh and look away. I cross my arms. I don't want to talk about this.

"Face it, your friends were jerks. If they can't accept that you have changed, then screw them! You can make new ones!" She exclaims. New friends... I don't know. I've gone through so much with them. All the adventures and also, just the nights we all stayed in. I cherished every day with them. I loved my friends so, so much. Making new ones... Is that like replacing the old ones? Tears start to cloud my vision as I think of all the times we spent together. Me, Cream, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and even Shadow at times could be friendly at times. Could I leave all this behind?

"Oh babe!" Cleo slides over to me and pulls me into a hug. I leave my hands down and look to the side, away from Cleo.

"Listen, me and the some friends are having a night out later. They said that we do have room for one more loaner chick in our little clique of loaners" She said sarcastically. "What do you say?"

I smile "Where are we going?"

A large grin engulfs her face" Uhh...Club something-or-other, I don't remember. Its some new club, its really hot right now. It'll be fun!" She babbles quickly. A club... with friends. No harm done.

I giggle, this is my first night out since I left the other team. "Sounds good!"

Cleo squeals and pulls out her phone. "Be ready at seven!" She walks out of the room at high speed, already dialsing the number of her friends phones. I shake my head. That girl...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Do I really not have any clothes that are club-worthy?! Ack, I have to find something!

I'm sitting on my bed staring at the clothes strewn every which way. I groan and fall face first into my pillows.

"Are you-AGH YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED YET?!" Cleo shrieks.

"I have nothing to wear." I groan again. "Maybe I just should stay home."

"No way! This is a big closet! There has to be something!" She exclaims. "Hmmm..." She looks throught the clothes left in my closet.

"AHA!" She calls and pulls out a small, navy blue dress with cream colored lace at the neck line and hem. I got this dress a few months ago on the clearence rack, never really intending to **actually** wear it.

"What about this little number?" She says swaying it back and forth.

"I don't know Cleo, its so...little.

"**Thats the point.** Hell, we migh find you a boyfriend, as well as friends, with this! Try it on." She barks at me. I sigh and slip off my shirt and pull the dress over my head. "Zip me up." I command. Cleo reaches over and zips it up. Geez thats tight!

"Agh. I can hardly breathe!"

"Once again, **thats the point!** Now turn around." I sigh and pivot on my heel to face her.

She gasps "That is GORGEOUS!!" She squeals. "Boy, do I know how to pick em'! Hold on, don't move!" She rushes out of my room. Is she physco?!

I sigh and turn to the mirror in my bathroom. I look okay, I guess. Kinda...revealing. The tightness of the dress pushed up my breasts a little, leaving something to show. The hem of the dress falls just above my knees. The dress hugs my oh-so-wanted curves, but just falls straight down after my hips. The small straps stay tight to my shoulders and the cream lace hugs my chest with each breath I take. My hair hangs like a curtain around my head, the black ends falls just below my shoulder, boringly. Is that a word? Boringly? Heh, it is now.

"Okay Ames," Cleo mumbles, dropping a large box on the floor next to me. She holds up a gold necklace to my neck, then shakes her head and drops it back in the box. Out of the large box, she pulls out a small round bag. She starts digging into it, letting out a small sound of happiness at the sight of her treasure. She pulls out a small heart locket with a skeleton key next to it hanging on a silver chain. "There" She says quietly as she connects the clips in the back. She shoves a few silver bangles onto my right arm. "That'll never do." She says to herself as she pulls off my gloves.

Next she attacks my hair with a curling iron, pulling slightly as she curls my hair into loose spiral curls. She looks at me carefully, and shakes her head. She digs in her box again, throwing a few things out: A hairbrush, a scarf, and a large box of make up. She smiles in triumph as she pulls out a thick, cream colored hair band. She carefully places it right in fron of my ears, being sure to leave out my black bangs. She takes a step back and sighs, smiling. She shakes a can of hairspray a few times, then covers my head completly in the sticky solution.

"Agh, why so much? Are you trying to make a hole in the ozone?!" I say.

Ignoring my last coment, Cleo pulls out eye liner and starts tracing my eyes. This is the worst part, I can't stand putting on eye liner.. I sigh when she is finally done with the tantinizing application. "Cherry Vanilla is **so** your color!" She exclaims while applying the flavored lip gloss. When finished, she throws a pair of white heels at me. They were about two inches tall with three, slender, bands across the top of my feet and a small band to go around my ancle. Now I stand 5'4" in my white sandal/heels. Finally! I'm tall!

I smile, dropping my cell phone, my wallett, and other misilaneous items into a small silver bag. I've been smiling a lot, haven't I?

"Come on! Were already late!" Cleo yells while she pulls me toward the door. Cleo ended up wearing dark jeans tucked into black boots, and a sweater type top that cut off to reveala bit of her toned stomac.

"Okay, okay geez! I'm coming!" I yell while slipping on my ring.

We drive by different stores in Cleo's small, silver, car. All the lights have blended together because of Cleo's fast driving. I recignize this street... Oh no! We pull up to a building that I immediatly know. Club Rouge. The building was pretty big, and a long ling lead to the enterance. I sighed.

"Cleo I can't go in there."

"What?! Of course you can!"

"No Cleo, Rouge the Bat owns this place."

"So what! Live a little! You are going in and thats final!"

I sigh as I literally get pulled to the a large group of beings standing in front of the club. One was a white hedgehog, with light purple eyes. She had short white hair, with thick hot pink stripes, darting in and out of her head. She wore a tight, strapless, pink dress. Another was a light brown mouse with blue eyes. Her hair was long and beautiful, it hung to around her waist. She wore a blue halter top and a short jean skirt with black, heeled boots. There was also a light blue echinda with brown eyes. She had dark blue streaks in her dread locks, and they were all adorned with a two criss-crossing white, ribbons. She had straight bangs that hung just above her eyes. She sported a long flowy white skirt that fell to just below her knees, and a yellow, corsett top. The last animal was a dark grey cat with a lighter grey face and hands. She had yellow eyes and her hair was tied up into a ponytail with an elegant black ribbon. Her bangs were pushed up to make a bump. She wore a flowy black dress with a necklace that held a celtic knot. She wore high heeled sandals that had ribbon that criss-crossed up her calves.

"Hi!" Cleo called, hugging all of her friends. She turned to me. "Amy, this is Amber," She pointed to the white hedgehog, "Heather," She pointed to the mouse, "Frost," She pointed to the blue enchinda, "And, this is Chrystine." Finally, she pointed to the grey cat.

"Everyone, this is Amy!" She said. Everyone said hi, some even hugged me. I smiled, I'm starting to like having new friends. Cleo ushered us into the long line.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

haha so i intended this to all be one chapter, but it would just be too damn long! 

what do you think? Review peeps.


	4. Club Rouge

i'm back!

thanks for the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy 8D

ha ha so i just found the spell check button. go me!

p.s. I own nothing but my characters.

* * *

"This is it!" Cleo whispers happily to me. Our group stands at the front of the line, in front of a large bouncer dressed in dark clothing. I try my best to hide behind Cleo's shoulder, as the guard's accusing eyes scrutinizing each of us. I let out a sigh of relief as the guard grunts and lets us in. Thank goodness, I don't think he recognized me. 

I am pulled by my wrist into the large club. Its kinda nice, I guess. The walls are a dark purple with black furniture. There are many black round, tables around the room with a red light fixture hanging above it. In the center of the room, down a few steps, is a dance floor. A large group of animals dances to the music played by a DJ, in a booth a little higher than the dancers. Strobe lights and different colored spot lights flash all over the dance floor. Wow, Rouge certainly did a good job with this place!

I look to my right, seeing what I dreaded. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Vector, Sally, and Shadow sat at a large round table, gabbing about random things. Half full bottles and cans littered the table, along with several plates of different appetizers.All attention was now turned to Sonic as he apparently told a story, everyone laughing at appropriate moments. But Shadow sat, bored, playing with the straw in his water.

I sighed, slapping my hand to my forehead. Oh yeah, one hell of a night.

But once again I am pulled by the wrist, to a black table of our own, and I sit down on a tall black leather chair.

"This is pretty cool!" Amber exclaims, taking a seat at my right. Cleo sits at my left.

"The music is really loud..." Heather says, eying every inch of the club. She had an uneasy look plastered on her face..

"Its supposed to be, babe." Cleo says, patting Heather's shoulder. Heather shoots her a deadly look, then continues searching the club. A young brown cat, with green eyes approaches our table. He wears a white button-up shirt and black trousers, with a pencil shoved behind his left ear. What does he want?

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" He asks. Oh, I get it. He works here. Haha...

"Strawberry Margarita" Cloe orders.

"Beer"

"Wine cooler"

Amber stops and leans forward slightly. "I don't know...Zach, " She says in her seductive voice after reading his name tag." What would you suggest" She asks, still leaning forward, twirling a lock of his hair in her fingers. Zach swallows, staring at her exposed cleavage. Ugh, men.

"The, uhh, ... appletini. Yeah, that ones good." He says, his eyes still on her chest. Frost slaps her hand to her head, giggling.

"Then I'll take your word for it. Get me one of those." She says smiling slightly, then pulls away from the boy. Zach smiles back, then turns his eyes to me.

'Uhh...I'll just have a diet coke, thanks." I say. Cleo groans and raises an eyebrow at me. The waiter writes down my order then turns away from our table.

"Amy!" Chrystine whines in her deep voice with a slight Irish accent, " A diet coke?"

"Jeez, you are **such **a wet blanket!" Cleo says, pushing me lightly.

I shrug "I don't really ever drink, excluding holidays."

"Its okay, I totally understand. Drinking leads to being drunk, which leads to guys taking advantage of you. I've experienced this first hand. No one wants to be so drunk that they can't remember their childhood." Heather says, her calm eyes watching mine. I give her a small smile.

"I beg to differ." Amber says slyly. At this moment, the brown cat comes back with a tray of drinks. He hands one to all of us, he hands Amber a napkin under hers. Zach smiles one more time then turns and leaves our table.

Amber snickers, holding up a napkin with a number on it. "Here," Amber puts the napkin in my hand, " I heard you're single. Call him, he was cute!" Amber says, sincerely.

"Oh, uh. Thanks, but don't you want this?"

"Naw, I've got a boyfriend." She says, grinning.

"She just likes being a flirt constantly anyways." Frost says in her high pitched voice. I laugh slightly and take a sip of my drink. My purse starts vibrating uncontrollably. I fish out a large grey rock, also known as my cell phone, that is flashing multicolored lights and shaking. I flip it open, Reading the text message displayed.

* * *

**What are you doing here**

**-------------------------------**

**[From Unkown  
831-8859**

* * *

I read the message several times over before checking the other girls at my table. Their all yakking about random events, so predictable. 831-8859...Why does that sound so familiar? I scan the club, checking for anyone who might have sent me this. No dancers...no one I know works here. I ponder, still scanning, until a pair of red eyes lock onto mine. My face lights up, slightly as I recognize these eyes as one's of an old friend. I bring the phone up to my face and he nods slowly. I pull my phone back down, and begin texting like a pro.

* * *

**hey shadow  
uh to tell the truth, i have no idea. 'making new friends' supposedly.**

**how did you get my number anyways?**

**-------------------------------  
[From Amy  
522-7743**

* * *

To my surprise, Shadow texts back immediately. Wow, he must be more bored than I thought.

* * *

**I salute you, this is dangerous treading for someone in your state. If they knew that you were here they would be royally pissed.**

**I've known you for years. How did I not get it?  
--------------------------------**

**[From Shadow  
831-8859**

* * *

I giggled slightly, earning strange looks from Cleo and Amber. I just shrug it off and begin to reply.

**

* * *

they would be more than 'royally pissed.' id prolly leave this place missing a few limbs. ha**

**why do you care? why arent you pissed?  
---------------------------------  
[From Amy  
522-7743

* * *

I've worked for Robotnic. Its no vacation. **

You must to have to be a reason for working for him. No one just becomes a 'bad guy'  
----------------------------------  
[From Shadow  
831-8859

* * *

Wow, he took the words right out of my mind. I read the message over again. He's definatly fishing for answers.

* * *

**i sure do have a reason. dont expect me to tell you. ****  
---------------------------------  
[From Amy  
522-7723****

* * *

**

**I didn't. I didn't even think you would talk to me in the first place.  
----------------------------------  
[From Shadow  
831-8859**

**

* * *

**

Well, I wasn't expecting that one. Thats really nice though...

* * *

**wanna dance?  
----------------------------------  
[From Amy  
522-7743

* * *

**

**no  
----------------------------------  
[From Shadow  
831-8859

* * *

**

I smile. I will not admit defeat!

* * *

**Oh come on!  
it a slow song anyways. all you really have to do is stand and sway.  
------------------------------------  
[From Amy  
522-7723

* * *

Thats not really considered dancing, now is it?  
-------------------------------------  
[From Shadow  
831-8859****

* * *

fine then  
would you like to stand and sway with me?  
-------------------------------------  
[From Amy  
522-7723

* * *

Will you get off my back?  
--------------------------------------  
[From Shadow  
831-8859

* * *

**Yes! I knew he had to give in eventually!

* * *

**absolutly!  
--------------------------------------  
[From Amy  
522-7723

* * *

Meet me by the bar. Don't be seen.  
-------------------------------------  
[From Shadow  
831-8859

* * *

**I do my best not to squeal by his reply. I might have found my gate to chaos control! That mean no more pissy Eggman and no more three-hour training sessions. If I can just get Shadow to listen to me, I might have a chance. 

I stand up quietly, tryin my best not to cause a scene. Nope, too late.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cleo says putting her hand on mine.

"Bathroom." I say quickly. She releases me and I walk off swiftly into the direction of the bathrooms. I continue walking until a sea of people block my view from my table. I sigh in relief and take a sharp turn in the direction of the bar. A crowd surrounded the black bar. Black leather stools lined the outside of it, a Mobian occuping each of them. The people cheer and clap as the bartender spins a bottle a few times before pouring the red liquid into a glass and handing it to a young rabbit in front of him. I watch several more drinks being served, until I find the ebony hedgehog I am looking for.

Shadow leans sideways against the magenta wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed. He stands about 5'11" in his normal air shoes. He is clad in a plain black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned just below his elbows. The first few buttons hang unbuttoned, allowing people to see the tip of his white chest hair. Dark jeans hang on his legs, tight but not too tight. A studded wristband is clamped to his wrist, along with his normal gloves. Boy, he cleans up **real **nice.

He looks so tranquil in this fast moving club scene. His breathing is slow and calming, he is obviously thinking. While everything else seems to be moving, he is stopped in time.

I walk slowly and shyly up to him. I reach forward and tap him on the shoulder. I feel kinda bad for disturbing him. His eyes immediatly flick open, starteling me slightly. His eyes sear into mine, they seem to have gotten sharper and darker in the past years. He stares at me intently, as though he is memorizing my face for future references. I smile lightly at him, then turn to make sure that no one in my party had noticed our meeting yet. He clears his throat and I snap my head back immediatly, almost in danger of head-butting him.

"Lets get this over with." I hear him mumble, then turns and walks toward the dance floor. I follow obiedently, squeezing my way through pleanty of people. I spin the ring on my finger slowly. Something about being alone with Shadow intimidates me, almost as much as being in a room alone with Robotnic. I sigh, just one question. If I can get him to agree to helping me, all my problems will be solved. Well...maybe not all of them.

I finally take my first step onto the tile floor as I hear Home By Micheal Buble blasting through the large speakers. I find the dark hedgehog yet again. He stands in an ingenious spot, right between both of our tables, so niether could see us. I walk up to him with a small smile on my face, anticipating being close to a male again. Honestly, I haven't even thought about dating since I left. I sigh, and I still shouldn't. This is an oppertunity, not a dating service.

I wrap my hands around his neck, careful not to get too close to the menacing hedgehog, unlike many other couples dancing around us. He rolls his eyes slightly and reaches his hands around my back, placing them down so lightly I hardly feel them. The hair on the back of my neck stands up, almost begging me to lean back against his hands. We spend aproximatly the next 79 years simply swaying back and forth, his eyes avoiding mine.

Ugh, if I'm going to get him to help me, I should probably include words in the equation somewhere.

"Uh, so, how are things?" I mentally slap myself for using the word 'things'. I couldn't have thought of a real noun?

He shrugs, lifting my arms up a little." Okay I guess. You?"

"Things are fine." I lie. If someone cut my head off, the last words that would whistle through my throat before my head hits the ground, would be 'I'm fine'

Shadow nodds, then continues his scrutinization of the room. "How is everyone else? Have I missed anything important?" I ask, and he sighs, as though I've interupted an important process.

He takes a deep breath, then begins. "Sonic is still a egotistical bastard, but latly a little lesser. Rouge has admitted her not-so-secret crush to Knuckles and they started going out last month. Cream is becoming more of pain in the ass every day. She seemed to have inherited the roll of annoying, defenceless, little girl, the day you left. Uhhh...Tails got taller..." He trailed off, he seemily ran out of ideas.

"And you?" I asked, my curosity rising.

"Okay, I guess." His eyes lie to me. Something is bothering him. The way he averted his eyes when I asked and how they drooped slightly.

"Are you-"

**"AMY ROSE!"** I hear a shrill shreak from behind me. I wince as I am ripped away from the ultimate life form and into the cluches of a very pissed-off looking Cleo. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I-I uh...uh" I stuttered, glancing around for any source of help. I stared back into Cleo's now pitch black eyes.

"How could you?!" She glared at me, as though she was really expecting and answer. "I should make you walk back! Better yet, I should make you chaos control back!"

I growl. That was too far. " Oh, so now your against me too?!' I roar at her, "I thought you were my only way out..." I mumble quietly.

She glares at me, then pulls me away from the club, and ultimatly, away from my only chance at learning chaos control. We reach her silver car, and I enter her car. She pulls out, and almost immediatly starts yelling again.

"What were you thinking?! You were pratically flirting with the enemy! How could you?!" She continues like this until we reach the base. I throw myself out of the car, soley needing to get away from the super bitch Cleo had become. I storm down the halls until we reach our quarters. I glare at her once more, than head towards my own door.

"Sonic was right when he called you a traitor." That is it! I propell myself forward and shove my fist into her jaw as hard as my weary muscles would let me. She produces a small yelp and is thrown against the wall behind her with a satisfying _thump._ Several heads pop out of the neighboring doors. But I couldn't hear them anymore.

Blinded by rage, I turn on my heel and walk to my door. I fling it shut with a shout of rage. I don't care if its eleven and people are trying to sleep, I'm damn pissed. How dare she call me a traitor?! She is more of a traitor than me! I trusted her to be my best friend in this place of fear, and she just shoved me away! She was my only escape from Eggman and all other problems in my quickly-unraveling life.

I collapse onto my purple bed and hug a pillow to my chest, as I have so many times before. But this time, I don't expect Cleo to comfort me. Tears of frustration run down my cheeks without cease. The cell phone in my purse starts vibrating again. Great, just what I don't want. I flip open the phone, wiping away tears before answering with a weary, "Hello?"

"So..." Says a deep voice, "where were we?"

* * *

soooo...what do you think? i want your opinion, good or bad:)

p.s. i probably shouldnt have to tell you this, but dont call any of thos phone numbers. I have no idea whose they are. lol


	5. Stars

hey i'm back! and guess what?

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

the reviews make me so happy 8D

for now it might take a little longer to put up chapters.( as if it wasnt taking long enough) its kinda hard for me to type fast. Yesterday I tripped over air in my blasted P.E. class and broke my right wrist in two places. sucks, huh?(Like all my friends, your probably thinking_ 'good job dumbass')_ i have to have this stupid cast on for 6 weeks. dang

i dont own anything but my fan characters and my imagination

* * *

Do my tears mean anything? 

All they really seem to do is make me seem weak and helpless...Maybe that is what I am. There is no point in crying anymore. I spend many of my nights crying to my heart's desire, but to what end? Crying isn't going to help me out of these strange senarios. Crying won't help me get away from Robotnic. Crying won't help me learn chaos control. Crying definatly won't make things the way they were.

Thats it. No more crying. No more wishing. I'm going to take what I have and run with it.

"Uhh...hello?" I blink a few times, bringing myself back to reality.

"Hi, sorry." I say, continuing the longest phone conversation of my life. Well, I guess you couldn't really consider this a conversation. Its mosly just me talking and Shadow grunting every now and then. But somehow, I'm okay with that. I've despertly been needing to just release everything, to let go. And I have to admit, I'm surprised that Shadow is allowing this. He's never been this open before, at least not to me.

But somehow, being this open has closed my brain. I have so many emotions swirling around my head, like a swarm of angery bees on steroids. I honestly don't know what to think anymore. I know that talking to Shadow will get me into **even **more trouble with Eggman, if thats even possible, but I don't care.At this point, if Eggman accused me of being a traitor, I would spit in his face and agree with him. Its wouldn't be the first time I was called a traitor.

But on the other hand, I couldn't be more pissed with Sonic and all the rest of them. They just automatically decide that I am a traitor. Why can't they just believe that I am still that little girl, that damsel in distress that Sonic used to save on a regular basis? I don't want to be so mature. I don't want responsibility. I want to chase around Sonic, bake cookies, and spend whole days in the forest exploring anything to explore.

My mother used to always give me advice on everything, but not once did she mention how to grow up.

"Hey, hold on a sec. I'm putting you in my pocket." I say while walking to the door to my balcony.

"Your **what**?" I smile then put the phone in the back pocket of my blue pajama pants.

I laugh lightly, then step out of my room onto the balcony, with my black trench coat in hand. A rush of cool Novmeber wind hits my face and brushes hair into my mouth. I slide on my coat and tuck my hair inside the hood so it won't get in the way anymore.

I walk barefoot on the rough wood and slide my hands over the railing slowly, almost endearingly. I bend over it looking straight into abyss below my balcony. Its so dark outside that I can hardly see the tops of trees swaying in the wind that chills me. The base sits pratically in the middle of nowhere, a large forest inhabited by no one but us. No matter how calming the forest seems to be, this place will always be my personal hell.

I snap up, remembering what my point in going out here was. I take another step forward onto the edge of the railing. I look down once more before returning to the task at hand. It's a good 4 story drop from my balcony, I close my eyes and sigh. Heights have never been my thing.

Without looking down, I swing my right foot up onto the railing and into the nook I have created from doing this too many times. I steady myself then bring my left foot up in front of my right. I lean forward slightly to put my hands on the cold wall. With a small jump, I grab the edge of the wall and hoist myself up onto the roof.

Ah, the roof. My favorite area in this whole God forsaken place. Sure, it is a dismal place, but not more dismal than the rest of the base. Some boxes and trash litter the ground. No vents or air shafts- Eggman is too smart for that. To me, this is paradise. No one else comes up here but me, giving me the alone times that I so despretly need. But the real reason I come up here:The stars.

My mother always told me that stars are holes that angels poked from Heaven to see their loved ones. And for some strange reason, I believed her. Now I try to tell to myself that my Mom made one of those stars just to see me.

Its true, when I was 16, my mother was claimed by a silent killer: Leukiema. Not one day goes by without my missing her.

Because there isn't civilization around for miles, the stars are **beautiful.** I can count millions of stars just in eye sight.

"Hello? Shadow? You there?" I say, after almost forgetting that he is still on the line.

"I'm here."

I smile "Good."

"What did you do?"

"Went on the roof." I say, trying to sound casual.

"On the roof? Your insane. What if someone finds you?" He says.

I shrug."Honestly, I don't give a **shit** if someone finds me." Which is very true.

"Fine, whatever." He sighs.

I sigh in reply, almost mocking him. I smile,again, and say airily "Oh Shadow, you should see the stars tonight."

"I don't much care for stars. They're only illumintated objects of mass in space." I try not to frown at his reply. After spending his whole life on ARK, I can understand him not being so crazy about stars.

I close my eyes and try to gather up the courage needed. " Shadow, can we talk?"

"Isn't that what were already doing?" He says, already sounding bored of me.

"I mean, like...in person?"

"Whats the difference? You can say the same things on a phone, can you not?" How does he always have the ability to make me feel stupid?

"Please? Pretty please?" I say in my 'baby voice'.

"Amy, its 2 in the morning."

"You think I don't know that? I don't care how late it its." I said, trying not to let my attitude flare up.

"It can't be so important that it can't wait untill morning."

"Techinacly, it already is morning."

"Whatever." He says, sounding bored again.

"...Please?" I say quietly, my last hope of talking to him.

I hear him sigh on the other side"...Fine. But you owe me." Oh Shadow, if you help me, I will owe you so much.

A large grin streches across my face "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Meet me at Denny's in an hour?"

"Sure, whatever." He says, then hangs up the phone.

I sigh, closing my eyes and leaning gainst the large metal box near me. I'm going to need all the courage I can summon up if I'm going to ask Shadow. I inch myself close to the edge, then in one graceful leap, I let myself fall back down onto the balcony. I land kneeling as to not make too much noise, then walk quietly back into my living room. I run a brush through my quills hoping to look at least half decent for Shadow. I slide on some lipgloss before tip-toeing out the door.

I continue my tip-toeing down the hall and all the way into the garage. I finally break into a slow jog for there aren't any gaurds in the garage. I continue up to the car that I love so much. A black 2006 Lexus with the words 'believe' etched out on the back window.It was a graduation present from my parents last year.

I slide into the leather interior and floor it out of the garage. I carefully manuever myself around the trees and out onto the highway closest to Denny's. I continue driving in complete silence while various senarios play through my mind like a broken record.

_"Hey Shadow"_

_"Hey"_

_"Will you help me?_

_"No"  
"Never"  
"Not in my life"  
"I can't"  
"I won't"  
"Sorry"  
"No way"  
"I would rather be stabbed repeatedly in the jugular until I horrifically drown in my own ocean of blood"_

Okay, so maybe I'm exadurating a little on that last one...

Similar scenes relay in my head until I pull into the white outlined parking space. I step haphazardly out of my car and feebly walk up to the glass doors labled 'Denny's'. Clad in pajama bottoms, a trench coat, and flip-flops while walking into a Denny's at almost two in the morning, I'm sure people must think I'm a mental patient.

I'm greeted by a rabbit with bags under her eyes and a weak smile. She tries to lead me to a table, but I explain that my party should already be here. She grumbles something unintelligible, then colapses behind her half-counter, falling like a carcass onto her stool and laying her head face down, smashed into some stray menus. God save the grave-yard shift.

"...Thanks." I mumble then take a few steps forward, glancing around for Shadow. The ring on my finger quickly becomes very tight and I begin spinnning, clock-wise, then counter-clockwise. I finally spot a head of red and black quills. I trudge forward, no matter how heavy my feet begin to feel.

Shadow sits in the booth, his eyes closed and breathing slow, much like how he was like the last time I met with him. He must assume this position often.

I clear my throat and sit across from him."Hey" I say with a small smile. Shadow grunts in response, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"You look tired." I say, trying to delaying the question I need to ask him.

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form, I don't need sleep."

"Yeah, but you still look tired." Shadow grunts again, eyes still closed.

A waitress appears and slides a glass of water in front of me. Much like the other waitress, she grumbles then leaves, probably to colapse. I reach forward to grab it, when a gloved hand reaches out and snatches it from the glass. I blush at the aspect of Shadow holding my hand, but then notice that he isn't doing anything of that sort.

Eyes slightly narrowed, Shadow stares intently at the ring on my finger. He growls slightly, then drops my hand and moves his glare from my finger to me.

"Where did you get that?" He says through clenched teeth. I pull my hand back and rub it gently.

"It...doesn't matter." It was actually a birthday present from Vapor last year. A small pice of the red Chaos Emerald-my favorite- welded onto a gold band fit to my finger. Simple, no? The small piece suplies me all the emerald I need to preform nessary actions. Although, the small piece may be why my actions are so weak...

"Actually, it** does** matter! Where did you get that?" he says, once again through clenched teeth.

I repeat my answer, just as he had."Shadow, it doesn't matter. But..this is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." I place my arms over the table top and lean forward slightly,making sure to capture his crimson eyes and hold tight.

He stays silent, so I continue my helpless plea."Look, Shadow I really need your help. If I don't-"

"You want **me** to help **you**? Wow you really **must** be insane."

I shigh and begin again. "Shadow I need you to-"

"Were enemies Amy, I don't _need_ to do anything." I wince slightly. Enemy is worse than traitor.

"Shadow just **listen to me!**" I burst, a little too loud. "I just need you to help me learn chaos control. Thats it. Thats all. Eggman has been on me about learning it, and if I don't, things are going to get worse then they already are! I don't think I can handle worse!"

"You should be able to! You chose to be on his side, so you chose worse." He says, also placing his arms on the table to mimick my position.

"I didn't **choose** anything!"

"Of course you did Amy! There is always anotther a choice."

"Yes, but the other choice was terrible. **Really **terrible."

"Oh yes, I'm sure it was terrible." he says, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"It was either work for him or die! I-I didn't know what else to do." I let go of his eyes for the first time, and sudenly decide that the carpet is the most interesting thing in the whole world. "But now I'm thinking that I should have just let him kill me."

We stay silent for an eternity while images of what could have been flood into my mind. I think back to that unlucky day when I joined _that side._ Maybe things would have been better to just have let him kill me. I mean, my friends could have taken him right? I don't know. The fact is, I don't know a lot of things. He could have been planning to make me join him all along. Or he could have just intended to hurt me enough to scare them. I don't know. But I do know that this is the way things turned out, and I can't let this chance slip through my fingers.

I finally look at him again with a sence of confidence in my eyes. "Shadow, I need this more than anything. I dont really have much money right now, but I'll find some way to repay you, I promise." I reach forward and gather one of his large hands in both of mine, gently rubbing his palm with the pad of my thumb. His eyes shift away from from mine and stare at our hands, intertwinded and tightly locked. He stares, but makes no attempt to pull his hand away.

"Someday," I continue, "you're going to need something - a favor, object, anything- and I'll be there to give it to you. Because thats what friends do. And no matter how many times you call me a traitor or enemy, I'm still going to be your friend. I've been your friend since ARK and I'll continue being your friend untill I die.You hear me?"

I give his hand one last squeeze before he pulls it away and uses it to push himself up.

Fuck.

I went a little too far with that freinds thing, huh?

Shadow walks slowly to my side of the booth, then stops in front of me. He places one hand on the table in front of me and uses the other to grip my face and turn it to him.

"You will be at my house at eight, no later, no earlier, you got that?" I nod feverishly in his hand."Good. I expect you to be prepared." I nod again. He lats go of my face, turns, and begins walking to the door.

Wait, did he just say that he would train me?

"Shadow!" I scream, running full-flelged down the parking lot to where Shadow has pulled out an emerald, ready to chaos control back to his house. He turns to see me half way down down the lot.

"Shadow!" I yell agin, even though I'm sure he has seen me. Along the way I'm making up a big speech about how to thank him and how he wont regret his decision. _Shadow, you've made and honerable choice. I'll get you whatever you want for payment, I will keep my promise. Thank you Shadow!_

When I finally reach him I forget everything.

Fuck. Again.

"I-I...uh.." I stutter, trying to figure out what I was going to say. I swear it was there like thirty seconds ago. Shadow's hard stare is enough to make me weak in the knees. I step forward, (making this the closest I have ever been to Shadow. Ever.) leaning close enough to feel his warm breath on my chilled face. I stand on my toes and cup his face with both my hand. I places an ever-so-gentle kiss on his cheek and blush perfusly, but stay close to him. Shadow, on the other hand, seems to have stayed neutral, his face intending tht he niether liked nor disliked the kiss.

"Thank you. So, **so, **much Shadow." I whisper into his ear, which is almost too high for me to reach. He nods slowly before taking a few steps back and vanishing in a brillant light. I skip back to my car, absolutly effervesent and giggly. I actually got him to agree to helping me! I let out an audible "Yesssss!!" with a pump of my fist when I reach my car. I drive out of the parking lot with a goofy grin across my lips, on of those rip-your-face-in-half smiles. At this moment, I rule the world. Nothing can touvh me. Oh yes.

Oh no.

"Where have you been?!" Cleo stands in front of me, her hands on her hips, lips pursed. I sudenly feel like a rebellious teenager again, and Cleo is my Mother after I've sneaked out. "I go to apologise to you, and your gone! What the hell!" I look at the clock on my phone. 6:15. Oh shit. Time flies when your high on Shadow.

"I-I...uh... nowhere." I don't know why I even try. Cleo lets out this long, exadurated sigh before answering. "Eggman's been looking for you." Oh shit. "Go see him in the conference room." Why he calls it the conference room, I'll never know. Its a room used for quesioning people, so really only one person is talking.

I pull open the heavy door to find Eggman sitting at one end of the plain table with Metal Sonic standing in the corner near him. I pull back the other metallic chair and sit in it, placing my feet up on the long table in front of me. I have been here way too many times.

"So Amy," The doctor begins,"where have you been?"

"Why do you care?" I spit.

"Because you are my prized worker, I want to ensure your saftey."

"Suuure... saftey..." I look at my nails, looking for any inperfections in the black nail polish.

"I heard you were fratenizing with the enemy earlier." I slide my feet off the table and sit up, instanly outraged that Cleo is such a tattle-tale.

"_What?_"

"I think you heard me Amy. You shouldn't be doing that." He seems awfully calm and collected. I hate it. In fact, I hate everything about him.

"I don't have time for this bullshit." I stand up, but Metal is already on me, grabbing my arms and trying to force me into the chair again.

"_ Ugh Don't touch me!_" I shriek and force his robotic hands off me." If that _thing_ touches me agin, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Break it? I highly doubt it. You can't even Chaos Control." He sneers at me and stares, as though wanting to rearrange the molecules in my brain to his liking. I stare dumbstruck at him and fall back into the chair.

"Now, my dear, you must know that this is for your own saftey." Wait, what is?

"Metal, assistance please." Metal grabs my right arm forcfully and holds it down onto the metal. Eggman then appears next to me with a scalpul and and small object, smaller than our ear pieces. He slides the scalpel down my wrist, making a small incision on the under side of my wrist. I bite my lip, not wanting to cry out in front of him. He places the small object in my wrist, the red light turning on when in the right place. I stare it until Eggman has comanded me to heal myself. I do, completly sealing the object inside of me. I can still see the red light dimly through the skin and fur.

"Its a tracking device." He talks, but I just stare at the red light. So close. I almost had freedom. Almost.

"Go anywhere I don't want you to, and we'll know. Understand?" I nod slightly, though still staring at the light.

Fuck.

* * *

So whadja think?!

review please.

peace out.


	6. Unusual Electricity

hello my fabulous readers!

thank you for your reviews! but i would like to add that complimenting my writing is nice, but criticizing my writing is better! PLEASE! tell me what i need to improve on, or what didn't make sense. i thrive off reviews like that ;) but the nice ones are good too.

1020 HITS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! 8D

i also think you guys should go check out my new story ;) i know, its sonamy, but they are really cute. admit it. their hella easy to write too.

ok, so before this starts, I know that shadow is immortal. I'm giving him an age because i feel like it. get over it.

i don't own any sonic characters or brand names - but the plot line is ALL MINE! muahahaha!

* * *

I sigh, okay almost ready. Extra clothes, check. Water bottle, check. Extra magnets, check. Extra duck tape, check. Chocolate chip cookies, check. I sigh again towards my normally small black bag, that seems to have swallowed several small children from the huge bulge in its velvet material. I push the sides together, only to have the Tupperware container of cookies spill out of the top. I shove it back down and silently curse the universe for not making magical, expanding bags for people like me.

I finally give up and decided that if anyone were to ask about it, my reply would be something along the lines of "What? It was hungry." I sling it over my shoulder and go in search of my black trench coat. I finally find it under my couch, (sneaky little bastard), an pull it on, sliding it extra gently over my duck-taped wrist. Yes, with the help of Flint, we found a way to confuse the tracker.

_"Hey" I said to the partly-covered Flint, lying underneath a large robot with several tools._

_"Hey" He shouted back to me._

_"So...whats up?" I asked. I tried to sound casual, like i come in here all the time. _

_"I should be asking you, your almost never in here. Whats up with you?" Damn it. He slid out from underneath the machine, and wiped his hands on his shirt before turning back to me. I giggled at the sight of his oil covered face. He gave a slight "Oh" of recignition before lifting his shirt and wiping his face. _

_"So..." he said and raised one eyebrow at me._

_"So..." I said back. There was a long silence where Flint just stared, and my eyes darted between him and the machine behind him. "Okay," I finally gave in, " you wouldn't...by chance... know how to confuse a tracking device would you?" _

_"...Yeah, I would. Is this your tracking device?"_

_"Oh, no! Its, uh, totally rhetorical, like in a my sister's-cousin's-chao-has-one kind of way." Flint nodded and bit his lip, his eyes glazing over in thought. He nodded again, before walking away to a chest of drawers. He yanked open the second from the top and dug through it for a good five minutes, before walking back to me._

_"Magnets? Thats all?" I asked, staring at the two round, black, dots in his hand. _

_"Yep. Just magnets, and they don't have to be very strong either. The negative and positive charge will render it totally unintelligable. I mean, its not gonna blow up or anything, but as long as the two magnets are there it will go completely haywire, and let your sister's-cousin's-chao do anything it wants without getting caught... Especially if it's hanging around with 'old friends' that it shouldn't be associating with." I blushed slightly at the last part. "Here," he said, and dropped the magnets into my palm, "for your sister's-cousin's-chao. It deserves it."_

I pull lightly at the duck tape holding the two magnets in place. With some skill and a massive amount of luck, I should be able to get away with this rather nicely.

I walk over to my full length mirror in my room, and make sure I look like I'm going 'shopping'. Sporting a turquoise, long sleeved top, and grey skinny-jeans, I look like the typical teenager spending far too much money and clothes that she will wear once, then decide that its 'out of style' a week later. I twist the ring on my finger and begin to make my way for the exit.

Having only been to Shadow's house once, just to wait outside for Sonic, I do my best to remember how to get there. I try to find a landmark, but everything looks the same! Oh look, a tree! Oh look, another tree! Oh wait, is that the same tree? I can't freakin' tell!

After about a hour of yelling curse words at inanimate objects, I finally find my destination. A good sized, dark wood house, looking something like a large cabin. The trees swallow the yards and anything else leading up to the red wood door. It is, in my opinion, outstandingly beautiful.

But stepping out of my car, my stomach suddenly decides that it is no longer a series if organs used to digest food, but now an experienced acrobat.

I trudge my way to his abode, twisting my ring still. My hand trembles as I reach forward to knock on his door. I manage to do it though, and a pair of pissed-off looking crimson eyes answers it. "Your late."

"Hello to you too..." I mumble as he lets me pass him into his house. I look up, and my breath gets caught in my throat. Who knew that such a tough male could have such a taste in design. The walls were a rich, crimson wallpaper interrupted by a tasteful painting every now and then. The floor in front of me was a white marble but eventually turned to turn to carpet, and led to stairs covered also in tan carpet. All the furniture was a dark wood and had either a lamp or some kind of trinket sitting on it.

"You have a beautiful home!" I say to him.

He grunts and passes by me, walking down a hallway to the right of me. I look to the dark coffee table in between two leather couches, and see an exceedingly beautiful vase sitting in the middle of it. Black lines spiraling across each other over a white base color,several more lines dancing at the top then at the bottom. The slender shape of it is unique, the middle being thin, but the bottom juts out about an inch, and the top is just a little wider than the middle. I reach out slowly, wanting to feel the smooth texture of the hand-blown glass. "Don't touch anything." Shadow spits and pushes my hand away.

I jump at his sudden voice, then mumble "Sorry." I drop my bag on one of the couches, then pull out a pair of yellow soft material pants and a plain white t-shirt. "Uh, do you have anywhere I can change?" He waves his hand at a door I hadn't noticed before. "Thank you." I say and turn to the bathroom. I quickly pull off my clothes, speed-changing in record time. I pull on my tan trainers and step back into his living room, only to find Shadow gone.

I curse quietly under my breath. "Shadow?" I call quietly,"Where'd you go?" I walk back to the hall he disappeared into earlier. "Shadow?" He sticks his head out a door on the right and I mentally sigh in relief.

"This way." He calls back. I walk back to that room and smile at the end result of it. Shadow had pushed back everything he normally used to train himself, so there is a large open space to be used for practicing.

"You did this?" I ask, a smile still pulling at my lips.

He nodded slowly. "Its pretty hard to spar with all this shit in the way." Wait, what?

"Were...fighting?" I'm no longer just nervous, but now fearing for my good health. I've never fought with Shadow, and I will never have the desire to. I've seen _way_ too many people go down**, bad, **because they pissed off Shadow. And I've always had the tendency to make Shadow angry one way or the other.

"I'm curious. I want to see how you've improved since you left." He took off his black jacket, and stood in front of me clad in a black shirt bearing a vintage revolver and dark jeans. "No Chaos powers, just pure fighting." I nod feverishly and start twisting my ring again. He walks over to the side of the room and slides on his shoes. "Take a defensive stance, I'll only be a minute." A , uh, what? I just stand there and twirl one of my quills in my fingers.

Shadow turns around to find me staring at him questionably. He sighs and walks closer to me. "You don't have one?" he asks it as though that's the most ridiculous thing to ever come from his mouth. I shake my head quickly and lower my eyes from his. He sighs, then begins his lecture on my stupidity.

"Defending yourself is extremely important when it comes to fighting. It is always your first priority, next to pinning your oppenent down. Your head always has to be protected. Its the most fragile part of your body, so a good hit to the temple could have you down for the count. Keep your hands near your face at all times." I nod at him and he raises an eyebrow at me in return. I bring my hands up in front of my face in fists. He rolls his eyes, then pushes my arms down so that my fists are at about chest level, then pushes my shoulders back and into a more relaxed position.I shudder slightly at the touch of his large hands. He nods at me, and I mimic the gesture back.

"Legs are next. You have to be able to brace yourself for whatever your opponent is attacking you with. Move one leg back some." I move my right leg back a little bit. "More." Shadow commands. I bring my foot back farther. Shadow sighs and kneels down to grab my ankle. He pulls it back so there is about a foot between each of my feet. I shudder more noticeably this time but try to ignore the feeling. "Bend your knees a little." I do as I'm told and Shadow takes a few steps back. He crosses his arms across his chest and stares at my defensive stance. "Something like that. Personalize it, it has to be _yours_." I nod again, but don't move in fear that if I move, I might forget this position.

Shadow glances at me one more time, before sweeping out of the room. I sigh and close my eyes, letting my hands fall and legs meet. What was that? those small convulses were so involuntary and so strange, yet I find myself wanting to experience it just one more time. Just to be able to confirm weather his hands were warm or cold. The way I could feel his energy radiating, even through his gloves, was so new and different that I know I would have to try again.

I am suddenly yanked from my thoughts as I am spun around, shoved and pinned against the nearest wall. I yelp quietly as my wrists are held above my head and a knee is pressed against my thigh.

"Here's a tip," Shadow hisses, "zoning out in battle is never a good idea." I roll my eyes and begin my struggle for freedom. I thrash around, only to find his thumb and knee digging deeper in my flesh. I let out a small cry of frustration and try to roll my wrists to catch his, to have my plan shot down with a swift hit to the head, from _my own hand, _inducing pain in both my wrist and forehead. I stop for a second to catch my breath, then return to my futile attempt to take down the Ultimate Life Form.

"Give up yet?" Shadow says through a newly-formed smirk.

"Of course not." I say dangerously, my eyes now two slants to match my my over-turned mouth. I kick my right leg to hook his free one and pull it upwards, tripping him. What I wasn't expecting, was for him to keep his grip on my wrists, dragging me down with him. I yelp as we fall and tumble, with of course, me landing right on his chest; our faces close enough to feel each others breath. Warm, I think to myself. Definitely warm. Electricity jolts through my body, and I shudder again. I giggle nervously as I feel my face heat up and slowly start to push myself up. Shadow sighs and rolls his eyes before shoving me off him completely. Ugh, awkward moments seem to be the theme for today.

The ebony hedgehog stands and brushes himself off then turns to me. "Thats was pathetic."

"Excuse me?" I spit, hardly just getting up from the tan carpet.

"You heard me." Shadow walks towards me. "Pathetic. I would have expected way more from someone who has been working with the doctor for this long."

I scoff and turn around, surprised by how up-front he was. No beating around the bush shit for him.

"Try again."

"Huh?" I ask over my shoulder.

Shadow next assumes his defencive stance ans replies with "Attack me. Give it your best shot."

I smile and start to come up with my attack plan. I spend several seconds glaring at the ceiling till it finally hits me.

I back up some, then charge at him full speed, and leap towards my black target. My momentum knocks him down and we roll once before coming to a stop. Shadow then uses his feet to launch me backwards and off him, my plan had been foilded with a soft 'thump'. I rub my head carefully before standing back up and rushing at him again. I try everything I know, throwing random punches, upper-cuts, kicks, my limbs flying every direction. To my disappointment, all were blocked...but one.

That's right, one lucky little punch landed him square in the jaw, definately surprising him...and me. He took a step back, glared at me and wiped the small trickle of blood coming from his split lip. I can already see the slight bruising forming on the right side of muzzle, which I have to say, makes me way past proud. Yet also, way past scared. Was I not actually supposed to hit him? Is he mad? I take another step away from him, afraid that he might return the punch or worse. I stutter for words; words of apology, or anything really.

Shadow takes a step towards me, but I stay bolted to the ground. Suddenly, he smirks and wipes his lip again "Good one."

I smile in relief and walk up to him again. "Here, I can fix that. Lemme see." I pull his hand away and place there my own. His eyes flicker shut as I heal the wound and the smirk vanishes. I pull my hand away to view my handy work to see that the split lip and bruise is gone. "There." I say through a smile, "Good as new."

"What is that?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" I gesture to my taped wrist. "Nothing." I say. Suddenly the ground is much easier to look at then Shadow.

"Amy..." My head bolts up at the mention of my name.

"Its the only way we could confuse the tracker..." I say, my eyes returning to the ground.

"Tracker? He's got you on a tracking device? Damn..." Shadow sighs and shakes his head.

I nod weakly "I'm pretty sure Cleo, ya know, the yellow cat, ratted me out after that night at the club. Eggman kinda went beserk on me and implanted this thing in my wrist." Shadow nods slowly, and reaches for his water bottle. Neither of us say anything for several minutes, basking in our silence. Someone like Shadow may enjoy this, but for me, this is too much to handle.

"Lets play a game!"

Shadow turns to me with one eyebrow raised."I don't play games."

"Come on, its easy! Ok, the rules are simple: You have to answer every question very basically. No explaining anything. Then you ask another question. Easy enough, right?"

"Yeah ok." Shadow replies, sitting on the carpet with me.

"Ok, are you ready?" I begin.

"Sure." Shadow replies.

"You lose already!" I exclaim, pointing on finger at his chest. Shadow sighs and closes his eyes. "Here, lets try again. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Uh, are _you_ ready?" He asks. I smile as the aspect of him understanding the game.

"Yep. How old are you?" I start.

"23. You?" ACK! I make a loud buzzer noise. "One point off for asking the same question!"

"Wait, since when are there points?" Shadow looks at me strangely.

"Since now. And you just lost one." I reply. Shadow raises one eye brow again, and I do my best to raise one too. That's something I could never fully do, though. Every time I try, I always end up raising two and looking surprised instead of cool. But I try anyways. "Anyways, I'm 19. Do you like Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes." Oh good, he does. "Do you like working for the Doctor?"

"Hell no. What time is it?" Shadow pulls out a black phone. " Ten after three." I jump up, muttering "Shit!" Shadow follws suit and walks with me out to his living room. I speed change again and rush out his bathroom.

I swing my bag over my shoulder and turn to the black hedgehog. "Here. A token of my appreciation." I say and shove him the container of cookies. He eyes them, pulls one out, then drops the container on his couch carelessly.

"When do you want to meet again?" He asks, his mouth half full of cookie. I giggle and reach forward to wipe crumbs off his mouth, only to have him glare and take a step back. I frown, then reply with "Friday? Same time?"

He nods, then turns to walk back down the hallway. But I snatch his hand before he can get too far and throw myself onto him. I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tip-toes. His arms stay down to my disappointment, but that doesn't stop me from thanking him. Even though my voice is muffled by his shoulder, I'm sure he can tell I'm grateful. A large grin finds its way onto my face when his arms encircle my waist in a brief 'you're welcome'. Eletricity runs rampant through my body, tickling at my spine and neck. But as soon as his arms fall away, I'm sure it means he wants me to let go. I sigh and slide my hands back down.

"I assume you know where the door is." I nod and thank him again before turning and leaving his home, electricity still illuminating my nerves.


End file.
